


In a Heartbeat

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hufflepuff!Simon, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Saphael, Slytherin!Raphael, and some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: "I'm just saying" Clary shrugged. "You should really talk to him, you know?""Are you crazy?" Simon shook his head. "He doesn't even know I exist."Hogwarts!AU inspired in the short film "In A Heartbeat".





	In a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> So I am starting this new series of one-shots or maybe a few long-shots in a Hogwarts!AU for Saphael. I just love the idea of them together. They also make such an adorable Slytherpuff couple I just had to write them together.
> 
> Hope you like it!

"He's so perfect."

 

Simon sighed as he looked across the Great Hall. He was sitting in the Hufflepuff table and from his place he had the perfect view to the Slytherin table. Or more importantly, to certain hispanic Slytherin.

 

"You're hopeless, Simon" Someone spoke behind him.

 

Simon turned on his seat to find his friend, Clary Fray, standing behind him. She was a Gryffindor in the same year as his. Both fifth years had become friends since their first trip in the Hogwarts Express. They had shared a compartment in the train, and from there they were inseparable. It was a shame they were sorted into different houses. They still shared a few classes together and spent any free time they had together. Being in different houses had not stopped their friendship from blooming into what it was now. 

Being so close to one another, it was no surprise that Clary had noticed who he had been staring at. Raphael Santiago. A sixth year in Hogwarts, part of the Slytherin quidditch team, pureblood, and the most gorgeous man in the castle. Or at least, in Simon's opinion. 

 

"Shut up." Simon grumbled as Clary took a seat next to him. Even though they were in different houses, they would often eat together. 

 

Some people did that, not really caring about the house divition and stuff. Hogwarts had been strict about it once upon a time, but not anymore. 

 

"I'm just saying" Clary shrugged. "You should really talk to him, you know?"

"Are you crazy?" Simon shook his head. "He doesn't even know I exist."

"I bet that's not true" Clary frowned.

"You don't know that" Simon sighed. 

"He's friends with Magnus!" Clary said, mentioned another sixth year Slytherin that was a friend of Clary's. "Ask him to introduce you"

"Magnus can barely remember my name" Simon frowned "I don't want him to introduce me as 'Shirley' or some ridiculous name"

"It is better than pining after him" Clary sighed. "Seriously Simon, it is getting too painful to watch you."

"Then stop watching me" Simon grumbled.

 

***

 

Simon would never consider himself a bookworm, but he did spend a lot of his time in the library of the castle. It was just a very nice place to spend his time, Simon thought. It was also the only place where he could concentrate in order to finish his homework. Also, it was a place that called for very little attention. While Simon was a very friendly guy, he was rather anxious. He did not like big crowds, and he considered himself to be very socially awkward. So the Hogwarts library was a very peaceful place for him to be. 

It also didn't hurt that Raphael Santiago liked to spend some time there as well.

The first time Simon had seen the Slytherin had been in the library. He had been at one of the many tables around the library, a tower of books next to him and writing an essay. Raphael had been sitting right next to a window, and the way the light streamed inside and hit his profile made him look really good. That was the first time Simon noticed, and then he had been unable to stop noticing. The Hufflepuff would see him everywhere. Walking down the grounds of the castle, talking to his friends in the Great Hall, making his way to his classes...He was everywhere and Simon couldn't get enough. 

They had spoken very few times. Once when Simon bumped against him as he rushed to his potions class, and other times where Raphael followed after Magnus while the glittery Slytherin talked to Clary. But Simon doubted Raphael even knew he existed. He probably had already forgotten about him and did not recall any of those encounters. Which is why Simon never dared to approach the other. He thought he would only make a fool of himself.

 

That didn't stop him from admiring the other student from afar. Which is what he was doing right now. 

 

He had honestly planned on going to the library to write the Charms essay he had due the next day. But then he saw Raphael sitting at his usual table and he had been distracted. The light casted a shadow over the Slytherin's profile, but he still looked as perfect as ever, in Simon's mind.

Simon knew it was creepy and kind of stalker-ish of his part, looking at Raphael from a distance. But he just couldn't help it. He longed to get any kind of attention from the handsome Slytherin, but it just seemed so improbable. Simon preferred to just stand back and get as many glimpses as he could. 

Which is why he was hiding between bookshelves while Raphael worked. He tried to inch closer, trying to get a better look. He was not counting, however, on the stack of books that had been placed on the floor. So when he took a step closer, he stumbled over the books and lost his balance. Simon ducked behind the bookshelf and attempted to go unnoticed by the other.

Raphael had looked up at the sound of the commotion. When he looked at the bookshelves, however, there didn't seem to be anything behind them. With a confused frown, Raphael returned to his essay. That allowed some time for Simon to back away and walk out of the library. He would try to finish his own homework in the Hufflepuff common room.

 

***

 

Heidi McKenzie was a Gryffindor in fourth year that was obsessed with Simon. Or at least, that's what Clary claimed. Simon didn't think she was obsessed with him, but he had to admit that Heidi freaked him out a little bit. 

During Heidi's first year in Hogwarts, she had gotten lost in the endless hallways of the castle. Fortunately for her, Simon had just been walking by on his way to meet Clary in the Gryffindor common room. Being the nice Hufflepuff that he was, Simon had helped Heidi find her way back to the Gryffindor tower. Since then, Heidi had made it her mission to get to know him better. She would follow him around, greet him whenever she got the chance, ask for help at any opportunity, and just do everything under her power to get Simon's attention. 

At first Simon had indulged her, answering any of her questions and greeting her back. But her attention towards him had just grown with the years. Simon had started to pull away, being freaked out with her. Heidi, of course, had noticed the distance. It also didn't help that Simon was very obvious about his crush on Raphael. Controlled by jealousy and resentment, Heidi planned to embarras Simon in front of the Slytherin. If Heidi could not be with him, then she would not allow anyone else to be with the Hufflepuff. 

And so, one afternoon, she used a hiding spell in order to follow after Simon and Clary and record their conversation. The two friends were sitting underneath an oak tree in the grounds of the castle. Clary had a sketchbook in her lap, drawing something, while Simon was lying down and staring at the leaves of the tree. 

 

"I just don't know what to do" Simon sighed.

"Talk to him." Clary insisted "You'll never know until you try."

"I just don't think Raphael will ever be interested in me" Simon pouted, throwing an arm over his eyes. "I mean, look at me! I'm just plain, boring Simon while he's...he's all dark and mysterious and beautiful. There's no way."

 

After a few more moments, Clary and Simon decided to make their way inside the castle once more. It would be dinner time soon and it was growing cold outside. So after packing their stuff, they made their way inside and towards the Great Hall. 

There were very few people around, so Clary and Simon sat down in the Hufflepuff table. Little by little people started to fill inside the room and take their place. Simon's eyes followed Raphael as he walked inside and made his way towards the Slytherin table. Simon quickly averted his eyes when Raphael turned around. It would not do for him to be caught staring at the older man. 

 

"Santiago!" Someone called loudly across the Hall.

 

Everyone's attention turned towards the main entrance where Heidi McKenzie stood with a small recorder in her hands. Raphael looked up as well, frowning at the fourth year Gryffindor that he did not know. 

 

"I've heard you've got an admirer" Heidi spoke sweetly as she started making her way towards the Slytherin table. She still spoke loud enough for multiple people to hear her.

"Who are you?" Raphael asked instead, not moving from his place.

 

Simon looked from his own place at Heidi laughed, finally stopping in front of the Slytherin table and close to Raphael. He started panicking inside, not knowing what Heidi was planning but knowing something bad was coming.

 

"That is not important" Heidi shrugged. "Do you know who Simon Lewis is?"

"Yeah" Raphael nodded, unsure. Simon's breath caught in his throat at that.

"Did you know he's in love with you?" Heidi grinned.

 

Everyone quieted down then. People were looking between Raphael, Heidi, and Simon. The Hufflepuff felt as if the room was running out of oxygen and he just wanted for the floor to swallow him up completely. 

 

"I've got evidence" Heidi continued and then she pressed something in her recorder and Simon's voice filled the air.

 

"I just don't think Raphael will ever be interested in me. I mean, look at me! I'm just plain, boring Simon while he's...he's all dark and mysterious and beautiful. There's no way."

 

Raphael didn't comment, just stared at the recorder with wide eyes before his eyes turned towards Simon in the Hufflepuff table. Simon knew he was blushing deeply, and he couldn't breath. Raphael quickly looked away as people started to whisper and laugh softly. Some even pointed at Simon, chuckling under their breath. It suddenly became too much for the Hufflepuff. Clary was telling him something, but he couldn't listen to her. Instead, he stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. 

His eyes stung with unshed tears, but he tried to kept them at bay as he ran down the halls. He didn't care if the professors saw him running inside and decided to ground him, he didn't care if he pushed people away. He just continued running until he reached the greenhouses that were used for Herbology class. 

Herbology had always been one of his favorite classes and he loved the plants that adorned the greenhouse. They always helped to calm him down. He was grateful that the place seemed to be empty. He ran inside the closest greenhouse and then collapsed behind one of the tables with multiple plants on top of it. Burying his face in his knees, he allowed the tears to fall. His body shook with his crying while his mind continued to replay everything that had happened.

He couldn't believe Heidi would do something like that. That she would reveal his secret, not only to Raphael himself, but to the whole school. He couldn't believe Raphael Santiago knew about his embarrassing crush. The Slytherin probably thought Simon was an idiot. He was probably laughing with the rest of the school. The thought just brought a new way of sobbing for the Hufflepuff. 

He quieted down when he heard the door of the greenhouse opening. He tried to control his breathing and be as silent as he could so whoever had just walked inside would not notice him. He hoped they would leave quickly, that they were just going to pick up something and leave. But then he heard footsteps approaching him and he curled unto himself even more, trying to make himself look as small as possible.

 

"Simon?" 

 

The soft voice made him look up. Seeing Raphael standing there made him turn around, though. Simon tried to clean his eyes as best as he could, but he knew the other already knew he was crying.

 

"Simon." Raphael repeated.

"Please go away" Simon croaked, sniffing. 

"Listen...about Heidi..." Raphael continued.

"Please" Simon begged "Please just leave me alone!"

 

His outburst brought fresh tears, but this time he didn't wipe them away. What was the point if the other already knew he was crying. He heard Raphael sigh. Just when he thought the other was going to leave, Raphael sat down next to him on the floor.

 

"I'm not leaving" Raphael said softly, his voice almost a whisper.

 

Simon didn't answer to him, but he did look up just enough to see the other sitting next to him. Raphael was not looking at him. He had his back pressed against the table, his arms over his knees, and he was looking up at the ceiling of the greenhouse.

 

"I'm sorry Heidi did that to you" Raphael spoke, finally turning to look at him.

 

Simon tried to look away, but Raphael stopped him. The Slytherin's hand touched his chin and forced him to look at him.

 

"She shouldn't have done that, and I am very sorry it happened" Raphael continued.

"Don't apologise" Simon whispered, trying hard to look away but not daring to. "It wasn't your fault."

"Still" Raphael shrugged.

"You probably think I'm an idiot" Simon hiccuped, looking down when Raphael pulled his hand away from his chin "I'm sorry I embarrassed you"

"Simon, no" Raphael shook his head and drew closer to him. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Simon asked "That I like you? That I find you incredibly attracted? That I don't think you'll ever be interested? Yeah....yeah it's true. And I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I'll back off, okay? I'll leave you alone. You won't even notice me and soon enough will forget about me..."

"You're rambling" Raphael stopped him, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Sorry" Simon mumbled, a blush covering his cheeks.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable" Raphael shook his head. "I was actually hoping you would say it is true."

"Why?" Simon asked, frowning at him.

"Because I think you're adorable" Raphael said "And I've been looking for the right moment to approach you and ask you out, but it just never seemed like you were interested."

"Are you kidding me?" Simon gasped. "No...no way...this can't be real"

"It is real" Raphael chuckled.

"You can't be interested in me" Simon shook his head.

"I can prove it to you" Raphael whispered, tilting his head closer.

"If you're joking...." Simon trailed off, unable to keep his eyes from wandering towards Raphael's lips.

"I'm not" Raphael murmured and then he closed the small space between them.

 

The kiss was short. Just a press of lips and then he drew back. Simon followed him, however, and soon caught his lips on a second kiss. A second kiss that soon transformed into a third and then a fourth. Raphael's hand moved up towards Simon's jaw while Simon's fingers tangled on Raphael's hair. They kissed for a long time, but they didn't move further than close-lipped kisses. It still left butterflies flying inside both of their stomachs and their lips tingling.

 

"Am I dreaming?" Simon whispered when they parted. He still had his eyes closed, but he was smiling widely.

"You're not" Raphael chuckled, pecking him once more before drawing back.

"So this....this mean..." Simon finally opened his eyes and looked at the Slytherin unsure. 

"Would you like to go with me to the next Hogsmeade visit?" Raphael asked with a grin.

"Like a date?" Simon asked hopefully.

"Yes. Like a date" Raphael nodded.

"I would love to" Simon beamed at him and then they kissed again.


End file.
